Échec et mat Et bienvenue en enfer
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Suite de mes fics "Le cauchemar" et "Rêve et réalité"... le dénouement et l'épilogue. couples multiples, character death... classé Tiir et Miran pour les PdV
1. Échec et mat

Une pièce sombre. Une porte close, qui s'ouvre avec un grincement. Un couloir interminable. Ciel gris fer au-delà de fenêtres encadrées de rideaux. Ses pas se font écho alors qu'il avance. Quel est cet endroit? Le château de Roland? Sans doute. Ou peut-être pas. Il ne croise aucune porte. Le couloir semble s'étirer à l'infini. L'air est lourd d'humidité, étouffant. Un coude. Il tourne pour continuer à suivre le couloir. Des sons se mêlent aux échos de ses pas. Des sons indéfinissables. Il continue à avancer. Un mauvais pressentiment lui noue l'estomac alors que les sons deviennent plus forts, s'éclaircissent. Une grande porte double. Il l'ouvre et pénètre dans la pièce au-delà. La salle du trône. Le roi siège devant lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sur ses genoux, une masse qu'il n'arrive pas à identifier d'où il se trouve. Il s'approche. Puis il fige. Le roi lève ses yeux dorés pour le regarder, lui sourire comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il plonge ses mains dans la masse sur ses genoux, les relève et les porte à ses lèvres pour boire ce qu'elles contiennent. Il est secoué de frisson et assailli de violents hauts-le-coeur. La masse sur les genoux du roi, c'est Ryner. Ryner, dont l'abdomen est creusé. Le roi y plonge de nouveau les mains. Et le liquide qu'il boit est du sang. Le roi est en train de dévorer Ryner. Ryner qui le fixe d'un regard vide, sans vie. Il est mort. Et soudain il n'arrive pas à se redresser de son lit assez vite, à se rendre au pot de chambre assez vite. Il se penche sur le bord de son lit et vide le contenu de son estomac. Alors que les hauts-le-coeur le quittent, qu'il reprend son souffle et que le rêve s'estompe, Tiir commence à se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas réel. Il se redresse, se lève. Il se rend à la fenêtre et contemple le paysage au-delà. Ryner... Ryner, Ryner, Ryner, Ryner... Depuis qu'il avait laissé le brun après l'attaque de ceet homme de Gastark, Tiir n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Et voici maintenant que le beau brun l'obsédait même jusque dans ses rêves... Il devait le revoir. Il devait le retrouver et s'assurer de sa sécurité. Il devait le ramener en lieux sûrs. Oui, il le devait. Sa décision prise, Tiir s'habilla et prit le chemin de Roland. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à retrouver le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma, qui s'était caché dans une écurie. Retrouvailles qui pourtant ne suffirent pas à appaiser ce feu qu'il ressentait, ce désir viscéral, cette possessivité. Mais ce ne fut que le lendemain, lorsque Ryner le laissa seul après s'être réveillé d'un mauvais rêve et qu'il fit la rencontre de cet homme étrange, Miran... Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de la nature exacte de ses sentiments.

"Mon roi ne me le pardonnerait jamais si j'attentais à la vie de son meilleur ami. En revanche, je crois qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à le laisser partir si c'était pour une question de... comment dit-on déjà...? Ah oui... d'amour."

"Ton plan pourrait m'intéresser, si seulement tu n'étais pas en train de me mentir."

"Nous avons tous deux quelque chose à gagner de cette alliance, mon cher...?"

"Tiir. Tiir Rumibul."

"Très bien, cher Tiir Rumibul. Mon plan est très simple. J'irai voir mon roi et lui dirai que tu souhaites devenir citoyen de Roland."

"Ce qui est totalement faux."

"Oui, je sais. Mais Penses-y une minute. Tu es un ennemi de Roland. Il se doit d'ordonner ton exécution à vue. Mais si tu demandes la citoyenneté, c'est un peu comme si tu te rendais, que tu tentais de conclure un marché avec nous."

"Je ne le laisserai pas me tuer."

"Et ce cher porteur de l'Alpha Stigma non plus, sois-en certain. Cependant tu ne pourras pas lever le doigt sur le roi non plus, il ne te le pardonnerait jamais. Tout comme il ne pardonnerait jamais à Sa Majesté de faire quoi que ce soit à un ami tel que toi. Il existe deux méthodes pour devenir citoyen. La première est en remplissant tous les documents requis, mais c'est très long et ce n'est pas garanti de réussir. La seconde méthode est de marier quelqu'un qui a déjà la citoyenneté. Comme par exemple... ce cher Ryner Lute."

"C'est... pas bête. Mais en quoi est-ce que ça m'avantagerait?"

"Si Ryner refuse, tu seras dans une situation précaire et vulnérable. Il serait facile pour n'importe qui de te tuer et demander une récompense à Sa Majesté. Nous savons tous les deux que le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma a trop un grand coeur pour te mettre dans une telle situation. Tu me suis?"

"Alors il sera obligé d'accepter, ou de me mettre en grand danger de mort. Oui, j'imagine que ça se tient. Jusque là. Mais permets-moi de te faire remarquer, Miran, que ton plan n'est pas très élaboré et comporte autant de trous qu'une passeoire. Il y a trop de variables et trop de choses qui pourraient mal tourner."

"Ou alors je pourrais te tuer sur-le-champ. C'est à toi de voir."

Cet homme étrange lui cachait quelque chose, ça crevait les yeux, mais... il devait avouer que l'infime chance que Ryner accepte ce mariage était très alléchante. Il avait donc accepté. Le roi avait semblé hors de lui, tandis que le brun avait semblé éberlué. Mais jamais Tiir n'avait imaginé qu'il se prendrait un tel vent. Il avait passé les jours qui avaient suivi à suivre le beau brun partout, à le harceler, à l'empêcher de voir le roi, à tenter de le convaincre de devenir sien, de s'échapper avec lui. Mais il avait échoué lamentablement. Ryner lui disait qu'il était indécis, qu'il voulait y réfléchir, d'attendre encore un peu. Et puis un jour il avait été cerné par un blond nommé Lucile. Il n'avait pas vu Miran depuis l'annonce au roi, et aux vues de ce personnage, Tiir se douta que quelque chose se tramait. Lucile lui mit une bonne râclée quand il réclama des réponses, et le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue ne vit aucun des coups venir, comme si c'était des bras invisibles qui le frappaient. Ensanglanté, il réussit à retourner avec peine jusqu'à l'écurie où Ryner et lui avaient dormi. Il se doutait que dorénavant le beau brun ne reviendrait plus à lui. Qu'ils ne dormiraient plus ensemble. C'était si irréel! Cette nuit-là il eut un sommeil très agité. Dans son rêve, il parcourait les couloir du château de Roland, à la recherche de quelque chose, de quelqu'un... Il n'aurait su dire quoi ou qui. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, mais il avait ce sentiment d'extrême urgence. Il était assailli d'une peur qui lui tordait les trippes et qui faisait trembler ses mains alors qu'il ouvrait porte après porte. Il sentait que s'il s'arrêtait, il tomberait au sol et serait incapable de se relever. Une sirène d'allarme sonnait dans sa tête, insistante, comme si un danger était imminent et il devait absolument trouver ce qu'il cherchait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se retrouva soudain dans la salle du trône et droit devant lui, sur le trône... le roi. Sur les genoux royaux, Ryner, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet. Et le roi dévorait sa chair lentement, buvait son sang, usant de ses mains pour le faire, et l'expression sur son visage n'avait absolument rien d'humain. Tiir tomba enfin au sol, tremblant, nauséeux, et à ce son Ryner tourna vers lui des yeux appeurés, qui se vidèrent soudain de toute vie alors qu'il mourait... Et Tiir se réveilla en sursaut. Il se précipita à l'extérieur et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, encore, mais même quelques heures après, ce sentiment de danger ne le quittait pas. Ce rêve n'était pas une coïncidence. Ryner était en danger. Ses pas peu assurés, son coeur serré par l'appréhension, Tiir se rendit au château et arpenta les couloirs, son rêve aussi vif à son esprit qu'une brûlure toute fraîche. Il ignorait où pourrait se trouver l'homme qu'il aime. Il craignait la salle du trône et tenta de l'éviter. Il figea soudain alors qu'une porte devant lui s'ouvrit et il fut envahi de soulagement. Ryner se tenait là, vêtu que d'une chemise et d'un pantalon, ses cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude, mais le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue ne put s'empêcher de s'élancer vers lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

"Je suis si content que tu n'aies rien! J'ai eu si peur...!", murmura le noiraud dans les cheveux bruns de l'autre homme. "J'ai rêvé qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose d'épouvantable!" Le brun était figé et ne dit rien. Un peu inquiet, Tiir lâcha un peu son amour, car oui, il l'aimait véritablement, plus que tout, et il le regarda dans les yeux. "Ryner, ça va?"

"Tiir... je suis désolé... j'ai pris ma décision et... Je suis vraiment désolé...", murmura le brun, son regard indéchiffrable. "Tu devrais... rentrer chez toi."

Tiir lui agrippa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils. "Non,écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce rêve et je crois que c'est un avertissement. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, Ryner, mais je t'en pries, reste loin de ce roi. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi, mais au moins fais ce que je te dis. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. Je crois qu'il... te fera quelque chose... et que ça te fera disparaître à tout jamais."

"J'ai fais mon choix et j'aimerais que tu le respectes, Tiir," répliqua le brun.

Le noiraud figea, puis soupira en serrant son amour de nouveau contre lui. "Je t'aime, Ryner, et te sentir en danger comme ça... tout en sachant que tu ne prendras pas mon avertissement à coeur..."

Cette fois le porteur de l'Alpha Stigma passa ses bras autour de l'autre homme. "Je t'aime également, Tiir, mais... j'ai choisis Sion. Je ne peux t'offrir... que ceci."

Soudain Tiir se retrouva avec les lèvres de Ryner sur les siennes et il répondit avidement au baiser. Ils réussirent à se rendre, en trébuchant, jusqu'à l'écurie où le brun s'offrit, pour la première et unique fois, au porteur de l'Iino Dwoue. Lorsque celui-ci s'éveilla ensuite, il était à nouveau seul, et savait que jamais plus il n'aurait la chance de tenir Ryner dans ses bras. Néanmoins il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Il était toujours la proie de cet effroyable pressentiment et il décida donc de rester, en secret, pour garder un oeil sur celui qu'il ne pouvait cesser d'aimer. Chaque nuit, il fit le même rêve où il voyait le roi dévorer le brun. Chaque jour qui passait, le brun semblait se renfermer sur lui-même. Il suivait le roi comme une ombre, alors que Tiir se fondait dans les ombres pour les filer. Quelques jours plus tard, ni le roi ni Ryner quittèrent la chambre royale à l'heure habituelle. Inquiet, Tiir ouvrit la porte... et trouva la chambre vide. Tout le château, à vrai dire, était étrangement silencieux. Usant de toutes ses habiletés pour passer inapperçu, le porteur de l'Iino Dwoue parcourut le château, mais il ne trouva personne. Il s'arrêta devant la porte menant à la salle du trône. Il se sentait déjà malade à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se trouver derrière cette porte, mais s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance de sauver celui qu'il aime, il devait la saisir. Prenant son courage à deux mains et une bonne inspiration, il poussa les portes et entra. Ryner était inconscient sur le trône, tandis que le roi était debout face au blond Lucile. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. L'expression sur le visage du roi... n'était pas celle qu'il portait habituellement. Elle se rapprochait plutôt de celle de son rêve. L'argenté leva un bras et posa une main sur la joue du blond, qui souriait ouvertement... et le roi dévora le blond, comme Tiir lui-même dévorait les gens avec son Iino Dwoue. La vision fut un choc, et son coeur s'emballa alors qu'il sentait les froides griffes de la terreur l'agripper. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers l'avant. Il devait protéger Ryner. Il devait empêcher ce... ce _monstre_ de dévorer l'homme qu'il aime. Il se retrouva plaqué à une colonne en un clin d'oeil, la main du roi sur sa gorge. Mais cet éclat dément au fond de ces yeux dorés... n'appartenait pas à Sion. Sans même le connaître, Tiir le savait.

"Te voilà enfin, toi qui a osé tenter de t'interposer alors que tu étais voué à l'échec dès le départ," dit le roi, un sourire au lèvres. "Le Démon Solitaire avait déjà fait ce choix et un mortel comme toi ne peut rien y changer."

Le Démon Solitaire? Avant même de pouvoir y penser, une effroyable douleur provint de son ventre. Il baissa les yeux et vit le bras du roi qui le transperçait. Sans un mot de plus, l'argenté le laissa et s'approcha du trône, alors que Tiir s'effondra au sol, à peine capable de relever la tête pour les voir... Lentement, le roi retira tous les vêtements du brun, le réveillant doucement, et le pénétra sans un autre mot. Tiir les regarda, incapable de détourner le regard, alors qu'il baisèrent, là sur le trône, devant ses yeux. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'en avait pas la force. Soudain, Ryner tourna la tête vers lui. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux bruns... et soudain le roi se cambra... et dévora le brun. La vision de Tiir tourna alors au noir... et il se laissa aller vers les affres de la mort... Sur le trône, un sourire dément monta aux lèvres de l'argenté.

"Gochizousama... Sion."


	2. Et bienvenue en enfer

Miran était amoureux de Sion. Oh! comme il l'aimait! Dès l'instant où il l'a vu, revenant victorieux à la capitale après ce combat qui lui valut le surnom de Héros... Non. Bien avant ça. Miran avait entendu parler du fils illégitime du roi bien avant et il avait mené son enquête, mais... Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il serait si beau! Beau, fort, intelligent... Sion Astal avait véritablement tout pour lui et son ambition était pure, magnifique. Oh! comme il l'aimait! Oh! comme il le désirait! Malgré les obstacles qui se mettaient sur sa route, malgré le manque de réponse du jeune roi... malgré ses rivaux...

"_Tu devras t'occupé de notre souverain quand je ne serai plus là, mon petit Miran. Pas qu'il aura besoin de protection à ce stade, mais... bon, je te laisse la surprise."_

Lucile s'était bien joué de lui. L'empêchant d'abord de s'approprier l'argenté, le blond l'avait ensuite obligé à céder la place aux côtés de Sion à ce pleutre de Ryner Lute. Il avait bien passé deux semaines dans les griffes du blond, ligoté, tantôt baillonné, à la merci de ses supplices. Puis un jour le blond sortit de la pièce en lui faisant un sourire énigmatique, une promesse de souffrances à venir... et quand la porte s'était à nouveau ouverte, un peu après... Sion entra. Non, pas Sion. Le souverain bien-aimé n'aurait jamais pu avoir ce regard dément sur le visage, cet éclat de folie dans ses yeux dorés, ce sourire sadique qui lui étirait les lèvres... et pourtant il ne pouvait se tromper. Ces cheveux argentés, cette tenue majestueuse... Ces yeux dorés, inimitables... Le noiraud ne comprenait pas. Il avait sentit une atmosphère glaciale depuis le matin, mais... Que s'était-il passé? Qu'avait donc fait le chef de la maison Eris? Sion s'approcha de lui, le dévorant du regard. _Non, ce n'était pas Sion. _Peu importe qui se faisait passer pour son roi, il lui ferait payer.

"Tiens, tiens... mais que voilà...", ronronna l'homme aux cheveux argentés. "Un présent? Vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû... Que dis-je! Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui." Un rire étrange passa les lèvres souriantes de l'homme alors qu'il tendait le bras, lui caressait doucement le visage. "Un si précieux présent... d'une telle qualité... je dois bien sûr en prendre soin. Alors, cher Miran Froaude, faisons plus ample connaissance."

Il écarta les draps d'un coup, le dévorant du regard, puis se dévêtit lentement, y prenant visiblement plaisir, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'il la découvrait. Miran savait bien que ce n'était pas son roi, c'était impossible, impensable... Cet éclat de malice au fond de ces yeux dorés ne pouvait appartenir à Sion, et pourtant... Et pourtant il reconnaissait bien là le corps tant convoité de son souverain et restraint par ces liens, il ne pouvait que se tortiller alors qu'il sentait le désir monter en lui. Oh, comme il le désirait. Comme il l'avait toujours désiré. Lorsque l'argenté vint enfin le rejoindre sur le lit, lorsque ses doigts entrèrent enfin en contact avec sa chair... il n'y eut aucune douceur. L'homme le griffa, le frappa, même, puis il lui écarta rudement les cuisses et le pénétra, sans préavis. Le noiraud fut tout d'abord envahi par la douleur, atroce, qui s'accentua lorsqu'il sentit l'homme le mordre, puis la douleur devint douce, si douce. Les mouvements de va-et-vien en lui devinrent délicieux. Ses hurlements de douleur se changèrent d'abord en halètements, puis carrément en gémissements de plaisir. Mais il n'y eut que son corps qui connut la jouissance à ce moment. Son coeur, lui, mutilé, continuait de le faire souffrir. Qu'était-il arrivé à son bien-aimé roi? De quelle magie avait usé Lucile Eris pour le changer à ce point. Cette nuit-là se répéta, encore et encore. Les gens du château, à qui Sion avait accordé un congé la veille de la disparition apparemment définitive de Lucile Eris et Ryner Lute, revinrent et le roi chargea un serviteur digne de confiance de s'occuper de lui. Miran était nourrit trois fois par jour, convenablement, et les draps étaient changés chaque jour, parfois même plusieurs fois par jour. Ses blessures étaient pansées au fur et à mesure qu'elles lui étaient faites, ou presque, et son corps se fit laver souvent. Mais ce ne fut qu'environ six mois plus tard que le roi, que Miran s'était résolu, depuis le début, à ne plus appeler Sion, défit ses liens et l'invita hors de la chambre. Le château était le même, mais l'atmosphère, il le remarqua immédiatement, était toute autre. Il y avait une tension incroyable qui régnait partout. Tous semblaient jeter sur le roi ce même regard meurtrier, un mélange de haine et de déception, de dégoût et d'incrédulité. Le roi le mena à son bureau et referma la porte derrière eux. Ils étaient seuls.

L'argenté se dirigea vers le bureau et en balaya la surface, faisant tomber tous les papiers, qui étaient beaucoup moins nombreux qu'au souvenir de Froaude, par terre. "Déshabille-toi, Miran," dit-il avec autorité.

L'interpellé figea, bien que seulement à moitié surpris. "Vous m'avez fait venir jusqu'ici... pour baiser?", demanda-il, donnant voix à sa légère incrédulité.

"Oui, il est vrai que j'avais envie de changer d'air, de jouer avec toi ailleurs que sur ce même lit duquel nous abusons depuis six mois... Mais en fait, je voulais m'entretenir avec toi. Et puisque lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai eu indéniablement envie de me retrouver à nouveau en toi, je me suis dit que nous pourrions faire d'une pierre deux coups. Maintenant obéis."

Il y avait une lueur de danger au fond de ce regard doré. Une lueur qui lui promettait bien pire que ce qu'il avait déjà dû endurer pendant les six derniers mois. Miran... se sentait mourant, à l'intérieur. Maintenu en vie que par une poignée de questions obsédantes qui lui tournaient sans cesse dans la tête depuis six mois. Qu'était-il arrivé à Sion? Où était Lucile et Ryner? Pourquoi ce changement s'était-il opéré chez le roi? Reverrait-il un jour le doux sourire peiné de son bien-aimé? Quand ce calvaire prendrait-il fin? Des questions muettes qui, si elles venaient à franchir ses lèvres... oh, il craignait une telle éventualité. Aussi obéit-il à l'ordre du roi sans un mot. Il hésita alors qu'il levait les mains pour déboutonner sa veste. Il hésita alors qu'il laissa sa chemise tomber au sol. Il hésita alors qu'il baissait son pantalon. Pourquoi ne pas fuir? Il n'était plus attaché. Il n'était plus retenu prisonnier. Il était libre de partir, mais... Il leva les yeux. Ces longs cheveux soyeux, de la couleur des rayons lunaires... ces magnifiques yeux d'or... cette peau claire... ce corps finement musclé...

"_Je ne veux qu'un royaume sans guerre."_

Le rêve de cet imbécile de porteur de l'Alpha Stigma dont s'était entiché Sion, et qu'il avait choisi d'embrasser pour l'amour du brun, même s'il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais avoué. Qu'était-il donc advenu de cette... obsession pour le dénommé Ryner Lute? Il était disparu depuis six mois et non seulement le roi ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, mais qui plus est il semblait carrément s'en moquer. Il ne parlait plus ni du brun, ni de la soeur de Lucile Eris, ni du blond lui-même. C'était véritablement troublant. Et pourtant il se tenait là, nu comme un ver devant le roi qui le regardait presque comme une pièce de viande. Sans bouger, sans un son. L'argenté lui fit signe d'approcher, et il le fit. Puis il se fit plaquer au bureau de bois massif et le même rituel recommença. Sauf que cette fois les mains du roi immobilisèrent les siennes à la place des liens habituels, les lèvres remplacèrent les doigts, et les dents remplacèrent les ongles. Mais il fut pénétré avec la même brutalité qu'à l'habitude, sans préparation aucune, et les coups de reins furent de la même violence qu'à l'habitude.

"Tu te souviens de ce serviteur à qui j'avais confié la tâche des'occuper de toi?", dit-il soudain, sans cesser ses mouvements. Miran hocha la tête comme il put, tentant de se concentrer sur les paroles du roi. "Je veux que tu te débarrasses de lui sans laisser de trace. Nous dirons qu'il s'est... enfui."

Un frisson parcourut le dos du noiraud. Cet ordre lui avait été donné avec sérieux. Mais ce qui l'accablait le plus était la nature même de cet ordre. Le roi lui demandait de tuer un homme. Explicitement. Six mois plus tôt, Sion ne lui aurait jamais demandé une telle chose, implicitement ou autre, et aurait même rechigné l'idée même, obligeant Miran à se débarrasser des gêneurs dans le dos de son bien-aimé. Ils jouirent, et Froaude n'eut pas le courage de demander pourquoi cet ordre singulier. Que se passait-il, nom d'un chien! Le roi rhabilla lui-même son subordonné, un sourire affecté sur les lèvres, et le poussa doucement hors du bureau en lui suçotant le cou, lui répétant sa mission sur le ton de la confidence. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, seul dans le couloir, Miran se permit de trembler légèrement. Il avait peur. Il n'y avait très peu de situations au courant desquelles Miran pouvait affirmer avoir ressenti une chose pareille. Vraiment très peu. Il allait découvrir ce qui s'était passé, quitte à utiliser la force pour le découvrir. Sa résolution prise, il s'attela néanmoins à la tâche. Il trouva le serviteur, le fila jusqu'à un endroit isolé et lui brisa la nuque. Rapidement, proprement, puis il vira le cadavre aux oubliettes à l'aide de ses bêtes des ombres. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, il dut avouer être plutôt fatigué, n'ayant plus l'habitude de ce genre d'activité. Il retourna donc à la chambre, qui pourtant n'était ni la sienne, ni celle du roi, et y trouva Sa Majesté assise sur le lit à siroter une coupe de vin.

Le roi leva les yeux sur lui, un sourire mi-enjôleur, mi-sadique sur les lèvres. "C'est fait? Tu es vraiment d'une efficacité redoutable, cher Miran," ronronna-t-il. Il vida ensuite sa coupe d'un trait, la posa sur la table de chevet et se leva. "Je ne m'attendais pas à moins, malgré ton inactivité des six derniers mois."

"J'ai des question à vous poser, Votre Majesté," dit Miran en serrant les poings pour garder son calme.

Le roi l'ignora totalement et s'approcha de lui. "J'ai une autre mission pour toi. Vois-tu, je dois partir quelques jours pour aller m'occuper d'une bataille décisive contre Gastark qui pourrait nous faire gagner cette guerre, et j'aimerais que tu aies purgé ce château avant mon retour. Nous dirons qu'il s'agissait de traîtres qui avaient planifié mon assassinat ou quelque chose du genre."

La rage envahit le noiraud et il leva le bras, mais avant qu'il n'aie pu appeler ses bêtes des ombres, l'argenté lui fit un croche-pied et en un clin d'oeil, il se retrouva face contre terre, les bras immobilisés derrière son dos. Il se débattit quelques secondes, puis se calma alors que le roi accentua la pression sur ses bras. Un peu plus il il devrais soigner une dislocation. Avec un grognement, il s'immobilisa.

Le roi s'assit carrément sur le bas de son dos. "Dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une rébellion de la sorte serait un mensonge. Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui t'a poussé à tenter le coup."

Miran se débattit encore un peu, mais c'était peine perdue. Il se calma à nouveau avec un soupire. "Qui êtes-vous?"

"Je suis ton roi, quelle question." Du tac-au-tac. "Pourquoi dis-tu ça?"

"Où sont Ryner Lute et la famille Eris?"

"Ryner Lute et Lucile Eris ne sont plus, tandis que les autres... j'imagine qu'ils ont fui le pays. Ça importe peu."

"Sion était presqu'obsédé pas Ryner. Il aspirait à un royaume sans guerre, et la seule pensée de devoir prendre des vie suffisait à lui donner des vertiges. Jamais il n'aurait resté impassible face à la disparition ou au décès de son "meilleur ami". Jamais il n'aurait explicitement commandé l'exécution d'un homme, surtout pas un serviteur. Plus que tout, jamais il n'aurait demandé l'exécution de tous les hommes dans le château en sachant que Dame Noah Ehn et sir Claugh Krom s'y trouvent."

Le roi se redressa sur les genoux en lâchant les bras de Miran et le fit se retourner sous lui. "Tu as raison, je ne suis pas Sion Astal. Je réside cependant en ce qui était son corps, et je suis tout de même ton roi." Il se pencha pour mordre le lobe d'oreille de Miran, qui émit un cri de douleur, puis il lâcha le bout de chair, sans toutefois se relever. "Mais en fait, la seule chose que je regrette en ce monde... c'est de ne pas avoir profité plus de cet imbécile de Démon Solitaire..."


End file.
